


Kingdom

by Coff3y



Category: Haikyuu!!, Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Feels, Assassination, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Comedy, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kings & Queens, Multi, Reader-Insert, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coff3y/pseuds/Coff3y
Summary: "(Y/N)?" A tall shadow cradled a sleeping child in their arms, the child stirred in it's sleep. The shadow slowly rocked their arms and hushed the child until they calmed "you won't need a name anymore little one" the shadow glanced up at the burning castle, the smoke and ashes clouding the sky. The shadow walked into the panicked street disappearing into the night.****Hello! I'm Coffey and this is my first book. Please be nice to me :). Also my friend Vivi helped me do this so please read her stories too!





	1. Prologue

HI! I don’t know how this works but I have a friend helping me. So this Idea was just a random thought I had, so this is my first fanfic so please be nice. Also this is somewhat based on game of thrones? So, uh, don’t mind~. And credit to that one dream I had about this lol. 

****

“Blue castle takes the throne~” a male with brown hair and eyes danced around the throne room. The throne room had a red carpet from the dark wood doors to the iron throne on a small platform, a throne made up of the swords of it’s enemies. Smooth stone pillars start at the door and end at the stairs of the platform held up the roof, metal chandeliers swung above the carpet, carrying candles that dripped wax. There were more candles above the suits of armor that decorated the left side of the room. On the right were open arches with metal decorations, A Swan, The symbol of the Shiratorizawa house. 

The male hummed a tune and walked around the throne made out of swords. “didn’t you say this was made out of the swords of your enemies?” he dragged his hand over the right armrest “forged by a dragon even” he chuckled and sat down “Ushijima?”. 

A large male coughed out blood, green eyes and olive hair. He snarled at the one sitting on the throne “Oikawa..” a sword pierced his chest “answer his question” a knight stood behind him in light silver armour with cyan outline and on the arms ingravments of veins and tree branches. dark brown eyes glaring at the back of Ushijima’s head. Oikawa hummed in amusement and lifted his hand, the knight’s eyes softened a bit and he quickly pulled out the sword from Ushijima’s back, Ushijima gasped and fell to the floor “yes” the knight bent on one knee and walked up to Oikawa on the throne “Iwa-chan was that necessary?” The knight stopped on the left of Oikawa and turned to face Ushijima “we need him dead anyway” Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi and back at Ushijima, he shrugged “your right” he clicked his fingers and the doors swung open, two knights entered and bent on one knee. 

“Makki, Mattsun” the knights stood up and nodded “Kill him” the knight with strawberry blonde hair unsheathed his sword and held it above Ushijima’s neck, the knight with black hair held him down. Ushijima sucked in his breath and closed his eyes “no no no!” Oikawa shouted “not here! You’ll ruin the floors even more!” Iwaizumi turned his head and bit his cheek  _ “still as bratty as ever”  _ he thought “take him to the balcony” Oikawa smirked “let the kingdom see what happened to their beloved King” the two knights gave each other a confused look “don’t just stand there! Go!” Oikawa waved his hand in a ‘shoo’ motion. Makki and Mattsun grabbed Ushijima’s arms and dragged him to the balcony. 

“Well” Oikawa stood up and patted down the silk suit he was wearing. “let’s give them a show” he smiled at Iwaizumi and held out his hand. Iwaizumi shook his head softly and took his hand, leading Oikawa down the red carpet. Iwaizumi let go of Oikawa’s hand and opened the doors. 

“Kindaichi, Kunimi” the knights straightened at the mention of them, Iwaizumi walked in front of Oikawa and turned to face the two. Oikawa continued to the balcony, climbing up the stairs “make sure  _ no one  _ gets to the throne room” “yes sir” Kindaichi answered while Kunimi nodded. 

“Yo Makki” The strawberry blonde raised an eyebrow to his friend “you killin’ him or me?” Mattsun snickered. They dragged Ushijima to the balcony. They put his head on the stone railing “rock, paper, scissors?” Makki held up a fist, Mattsun smiled and held up his own fist. Ushijima raised his head, the fight beneath him was never ending, no one looked as if they would stop. He had fallen for Oikawa’s trap. His men and people were going to die. Because of him. Ushijima closed his eyes as tears slowly fell.  _ “i’m sorry” _ screams of rage and fear could be heard faintly above the crackling of fire and buildings crumbling. Makki and Mattsun held a fist over their open palm “Rock, paper, scissors!” “Ahem” Makki and Mattsun turned their heads to the balcony opening, no one. Then back to Ushijima “there should be blood if it was him” Makki nodded to the stone railing. Mattsun looked over the balcony “MAKKI-” Makki quickly unsheathed his sword and raised it, his eyes widened in shock that his friend disappeared “Mattsun?” he walked over to where his friend was standing “Matsukawa!?” he said more urgently. He pointed his sword at Ushijima “bastard where is he?” Ushijima slowly opened his eyes and looked below, he glanced at Makki. 

Makki flinched a bit, his eyes we’re still burning with a fire. Dark green eyes piercing through his eyes and burning into his skull “where’s Mattsun?!” he poked Ushijima’s side with the tip of his sword. Ushijima closed his eyes and smiled “he will be fine” Makki clicked his tongue and stomped on Ushijima’s leg, breaking it. Ushijima choked on blood. A figure jumped from the roof onto the balcony, Makki grabbed Ushijima’s arms and held them to his back, he held his sword to Ushijima’s neck “Stay back! Or I’ll cut his head clean off!” Makki pressed his sword to Ushijima’s skin, a small trail of blood trailed down his neck. 

“Are you ok, Ushibuddy? Or should I be calling you sire?” bright red hair and eyes, the male stepped forward and gracefully bowed down “I didn’t think I would be coming home to this” the male was dressed in black pants and a black leather chestplate. A sword was strapped to his back and a black piece of cloth covered his mouth, seeming to be ripped from the cape tied around his neck “don’t worry Ushibuddy” the male shrugged “Semisemi and Taichi are evacuating the rest of the people” Ushijima’s shoulders dropped and he sighed “get me out of here, Tendou” Ushijima spoke in his normal monotone voice. Tendou laughed and pulled out two daggers from behind “your friend had some nice weapons'' he twirled the blades in his hands, Makki tensed up, those were Mattsun’s most treasured items. Black metal curved blades with sliver ingravments and cyan fabric wrapped around the handles. One blade had Mattun written on it while the other had Makki written. Both in a light pink color. He had them made when he and Makki got into the Aoba Johsai knights. 

“where is he?” Tendou stopped playing with the blades and looked at Makki with mocking eyes “that’s for me to know” Tendou charged at Makki with his arms in an ‘x’ and the daggers pointed at Makki, Makki swung his sword from left to bottom but he was too slow. Tendou had slashed the daggers across Makki’s armor creating deep scratches on his armor, Makki had stepped back a bit. If the dagger went deeper he would’ve been stabbed, Makki stumbled and fell back. “And for you too find out” Tendou threw one of the daggers through Makkis hand, Makki yelped. Tendou dropped the other one to Makki’s feet and brought one of Ushijima’s arms around his shoulder. He stepped onto the railing and slowly lifted Ushijima up too. 

“Oh. wait. I guess I can tell you what happened to your friend” Makki turned his head to the Red head “he’s passed out by the stairs, I’m a knight not a killer” Tendou jumped from the railing with a loud whoop. Makki glanced at the entrance of the balcony. He ripped the dagger from his hand “shit!” he ripped a piece of fabric from his pants and tied it around his hand. He got up and walked to the open arch. And there Mattsun was. Blood dripping from his head and his ankle dislocated. Makki brought a finger under his nose, he was breathing. Makki laid his head on Mattsun’s head, tears falling “you bastard” 

“What happened here?!” Iwaizumi rushed and bent down in front of Makki and Mattsun. Makki started explaining what happened. Oikawa listened quietly as he walked to the balcony, placing his hands on the railing and looking below. Makki finished his story “bring Matsukawa downstairs to the medic” Makki nodded and wrapped his arm around Mattsun and started making his way downstairs. Iwaizumi glanced at Makki and then Oikawa. He walked over to his side “Oikawa-” the stone railing cracked and broke “I know” Oikawa shook his hands and ran his fingers through his hair “go help Makki and Mattsun” Iwaizumi nodded and turned around “will you be okay?” Oikawa nodded. Once Iwazuimi was out of sight, Oikawa screamed. His one chance of being King was taken from him. 

“USHIJIMA!!” Oikawa screamed. Breathing heavily he thought  _ “what if he was dead?”  _ Oikawa smirked  _ “sometimes I wonder how amazing I can be”  _ He laughed and breathed in, stretching his arms to the side he bathed in the rising sun's glow. 


	2. (1) The Faceless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Just a head up the one sitting on the stairs is you! You're a faceless assassin so I can’t really say (Y/N). and the other faceless are Komori and Sakusa. Thought I might tell you now because I won’t be using names because they're faceless. No name and identity. I feel like I should also say I’m going to use NB pronouns because I don’t know the reader's gender, hehehe sorry.

Somewhere along the shore of the iron islands is a building digging into one of the mountains. The front of the place has six pillars, three on each side of a huge arch door. There are stairs leading up to the building from the small wooden port at the bottom. On the stairs was someone, a figure you couldn’t tell was either female or male. (H/L) (H/C) hair but a small muscular build, shape eyes but soft features. Sitting on the stairs with a brush and bucket. Scrubbing down the moss growing. 

There are five kingdoms, Eagle castle, Iron islands, Blue castle, Crowfield and Cat claw bay. The most powerful would be the Eagles. Ushijima and his band of knights were feared and loved by everyone. The head of Blue castle, Oikawa. Always was second best, he had enough 3 months ago where he stormed the kingdom and took the iron throne by force. Ushijima and his knights haven’t been seen since. Said to be dead by the majority of the kingdoms. But Kingdoms like Crowfield and Iron Islands, who have served the Eagles as kings for centuries, turn their backs on Oikawa as king. 

“Your new mission came in” turning their head to the open doors, a figure in a white robe with a rope tied around the waist. Brown hair and cute blob eyebrows (but he would be mad if anyone said they were cute) “they’re waiting for you” he turned and went back inside. They stood up and dusted themselves off. Throwing the brush into the bucket, they grabbed the handle of the bucket and climbed up the stairs. Before entering the door, they looked back on the rest of the shore line. The Iron walls stood high and proud around the mountain range. Around the kingdom. Shivering at the cold air, they entered and shut the door behind them. 

When you enter the building there are huge stairs in front of you and two hallways to each side. The stairs break off to the left and right when it hits the wall, up those left stairs were a huge garden growing fruit trees, vegetables and bright, blooming flowers. You would enter through an open arch and in front would be a balcony facing the shore, on the balcony is a stone circular table with matching stone u-shaped chairs around it. On the table a hooded figure was chiseled in with ‘Vincit viros nullus ex nomine’ written above. 

There were people in white robes similar to the brunette’s one. Tending to the garden. They glanced at them only to walk up to a tree and pick a fruit and stuffed it into their pocket. Running back down the stairs and going down the right hallway. Down that hall would be the face room. A room with high stone walls and only a little light shone inside. Huge pillars stood in wider places in the room. This room is called the face room for a reason. Inside the stone walls and pillars are small square slots. Each one filled with a face. A human face made of skin.

“Sorry I’m late, sir” the brown haired male stood to the left of another tall male with short curly hair. Both standing next to a pillar, the black haired male turned around. Black piercing eyes scanned the figure entering. A black mask over his mouth, he wore a black priest kinda outfit and a silver necklace of a faceless coin  (if you don’t know I put a picture of it because I don’t know how to describe it sorry! ) The figure bowed their head, was now dressed in a leather armour suit, a black bandana tied around their neck and underneath was the same silver coin necklace, a tight utility belt hugged their waist with Kunai-like daggers in each slot.

“Raise your head, here’s your mission” the black haired male held out a scroll sealed with green wax and a symbol of a snake wrapped around a skull with its head resting on the skulls top. They raised their head and reached for the scroll, when they pulled it towards them the grip of the others hand tightened on the scroll. Looking up into his black eyes, they soften just a little, you could tell if you paid close attention to his actions. The male let go of the scroll knowing he got their attention “come back safe ok?” His gaze turned into one of a worried wife wishing their husband to war, the figure was speechless, he would say this everytime they would go on missions but his eyes were more. Pleading. Then the other times. Stuffing the scroll into an empty spot in their belt, they looked back at him, smiling softly “I will” And with that they were walking down the hall towards the doors. 

“You were about to tell them” the brunette leaned forward with a playful smirk “it’s been years since you’ve both known each other” he nudged his elbow into the other’s arm “you're the chief here, don’t think you could tell em’ now?” the black haired male scrunched his nose and speed walked to the exit “as I’ve said many times before, a relationship won’t work in this line of work” the brunette tripped on his robe to try and keep up “hey-hey! I was kidding, come on!” he whined.

****

“Ohohoho~ he didn’t notice the fruit~” they pulled out a bright green fruit from a pouch on their belt, and tossed it up as they skipped out the front doors and onto the port. Biting down on the fruit and keeping it in their mouth, they pulled out the scroll from the same pouch  _ “wasn’t crushed by the fruit too much” _ they shrugged and sat down with their legs crossed. Breaking the green wax seal, they unscrolled the sheet and read the new mission. 

‘Target: Kuroo Tetsurou. Leader of the Nekoma pirates who run Cat claw bay’ 

They raised their eyebrows and tilted their head, taking the fruit out of their mouth and chewing on the piece they bit off.  _ “sorry wot” _ they blinked, reading the target again.  _ “This is going to be hard”  _ clicking their tongue they kept reading.

‘They’re said to dock by the Iron islands soon today to collect the daily tax that the new king set. (they rolled their eyes) be wary of Kenma Kozume, Kuroo’s right hand man. He’s the person to keep Kuroo in check and he’s always on guard. Good luck on your mission. I’ll pay you when you give me his head at the lone island’ 

Rolling up the scroll again and stuffing it back into its pouch they jumped onto a small wooden boat and put a hand into the water. Sighing they shook their hand, flicking the water away and grabbing a paddle. Taking a bite of the fruit they rowed towards the noisy market port. 

Reaching the port people didn’t give them a second glance. The Iron island market is where most criminals hide out, and the residents don’t need some murderer going after them for giving them a look. So it wasn’t unusual for someone dressed in full leather armour to reach the port. Tying the small boat to a post, throwing the half-eaten fruit into a bucket making it turn fast. Walking down the port watching fishermen bring in their hauls, glancing onto the market stalls with bright cloth roofs and wooden crates filled with fruits. Some were selling fish and others were selling weapons. 

They walked down the market admiring every stall. It was always noisy no matter what the time of day. It was refreshing to go out into the market and watch the boats come and go. Hearing the light sound of armour clanking they followed the sound to a nearly empty street, mothers talked to each other as their children played with each other. two Iron knights were walking down the street  _ “they’re probably on patrol”  _ shuffling from hiding spot to hiding spot. Slowly following the knights, thinking they could get the exact time the Cats were getting here. One had buzzed blonde hair, his back was turned to them so he couldn’t make out who he was. Looking at the other, he had brown hair. His spear resting on his shoulders with his right hand holding the bottom while his left was stuffed into his pants  _ “these knights need pockets”  _ they chuckled to themselves. 

The Iron knights had light silver armour. Underneath they wore black long sleeves and loose black pants. The only armour they wore was the chestplate, shoulder pads, kneepads and elbow pads. They were more flexible fighters with less armour. They’re excellent with spears but some work with swords. Their weapons were decorated with a dark grey with dark green ribbon tied at the tip of spears or hilt of swords. Rumors stated that King Moniwa had them trained separately on different parts of the Islands. Of course they're just rumors but they’re all very independent when they’re cornered or left alone. So why were two of them patrolling the streets?  _ “That’s what I need to know”  _ the one with brown hair glanced behind, brown eyes scanning the street. 

“What is it this time? Think someone’s following us, Futakuchi?” the blonde smirked, Futakuchi didn’t remove his eyes from a stack of wooden crates “it’s fine” Futakuchi turned around, walking a few steps forward until turning around quickly and throwing his spear to a thin spot between two houses “whoa! What was that for!?” The blonde smacked the back of his head “hey!” Futakuchi elbowed his side in return “no need to be violent, Kamasaki!” Kamasaki yelped and held his side. 

“You missed” Kamasaki stopped shaking and used his spear to help him stand up, Futakuchi was staring at a figure leaning on the wall to the left of them, the figure had the hood of their cloak over their head and a black bandana hiding their mouth and nose, they were twirling his spear in their hands  _ “if I hadn’t moved quicker i would’ve died”  _ they shivered at the moments that had occurred. Kamasaki pointed his spear to them, looking unfazed they walked towards Futakuchi and handed him his spear “when are the Nekoma pirates getting here?” they said. Futakuchi took his spear back and glared at them “why do you want to know?” “You're on patrol together because of them aren't you?” Kamasaki’s eyes widened “how did you know?” sighing they turned around to lean on the wall again “the Iron knights are perfectly independent, but you can’t go against the Kitty cat pirates because Oikawa took the throne” pointing a finger to the large grey stone castle “your king is terrified, you’ve always served under the eagles, and now that they’re dead-” “You don’t know that” Futakuchi interrupted, they stared at him, wide eyed. Shaking their head and smiling under the bandana “fine. And now that the eagles have disappeared-” emphasizes the word ‘disappeared’ “the pirate king can’t sail the seas freely” lowering their finger and staring at the ground, Kamasaki turned his head to the castle, Futakuchi kept his eyes on the cloaked figure in front of him. 

_ “Just because the faceless aren’t part of the war, doesn’t mean I don’t know the pain of losing something”  _ rubbing their arm with their other hand “the pirates arrive at sunset, when the market’s changing stalls” Futakuchi looked away from the figure, Kamasaki shook his head “why would you tell them??” Futakuchi stared at his companion “they’re not asking to join the pirates so that could mean one thing only” Kamasaki was catching on by the look of his face “you're going to kill the captain, aren’t you?” Futakuchi sighed and continued down the street “whoever you are, good luck” waving his hand back before continuing. 

Kamasaki smirked with a tick mark on his forehead “that little shit” he whispered until running after him. Kamasaki poked the blunt end of his spear to Futakuchi's middle back making him fall over, you could hear them arguing and see them poking the blunt end of their spears to each other.

“So those are the great Iron knights?” they giggled and shook their head, staring at the west the sun was close to setting. Running back to the port, the sounds of chatter filled their ears once again as they climbed from window to window to the roof of a building close to the market. Standing on the edge he stared into the horizon, soon the outline of a ship entered their view. Tall dark red sails with three black claws marks painted on the biggest one in the middle. 

“And so the kitty cats entered the islands” smiling to themselves as they sat down on the edge of the roof, waiting for them to reach port. 


	3. (2) The Crimson Ghost

“As the sun rises in the east, the black cats reach the port with the sun's rays” they wrote down in a little book which they tied to their belt with the bookmark, sticking their tongue out and glancing at the dark wood ship occasionally to sketch it. The boat was close enough that you could see the crew running around the deck like ants. What caught their eye was the figure on the left riggings. They had one hand holding the rope while the other held a curve-bladed sword. Closing the book as they had finished the sketch and tying it to their belt. 

Reaching into the pouch they pulled out a gold telescope. Stretching it out and pointing it at the ship and focusing onto the figure hanging on the riggings. Their eyes widened, a tall, lean male laughed and held his sword up. He was wearing an open black tail coat with gold buttons and trimming, a white sleeveless V neck showing some of his chest  _ “damn ok”  _ they turned away for a bit before focusing on the male again. His hair was black and very unkempt under a black captain's hat decorated with gold lining and a large pink feather from the right, his bangs covering one of his cat-like hazel eyes. Following where he was pointing his sword, they stared at the figure in the crow’s nest. A small male with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black cloth around his head and an open red vest over a long white sleeve shirt. His V neck was tied together with loose strings. He then started shouting and then flipped the blacked-haired male off, probably for something he said. Scanning the rest of the crew until they sighed and closed the telescope. 

Jumping down from the roof they were on they headed to the port, tying they’re bandanna around the bottom half of their face as they walked to a far ship. No one was on it. They ducked under the nets as the Cats reached port. As the plank was being lowered the people of the market closed up. No one wanted to encounter them. The first to jump onto the port was a buff idiot shouting some gibberish. He had a blonde-dyed mohawk and no shirt on but some light brown pants with a red cloth tied as a belt. they blinked at the male  _ “how’d he get into the nekoma pirates?”  _ they silently scoffed. 

“OI YAMAMOTO! SHUT UP! WE PUT DOWN THE PLANK FOR A REASON!'' The brown haired swung down from a rope onto the deck, they walked down the plank and grabbed Yamamoto by the ear “Ok ok! Don’t need to be so harsh, Yaku!” Yamamoto slapped Yaku’s hand back and then ran down the port. Yaku then mumbled something they couldn’t hear. The rest of the crew walked down. Noticing a pattern within their crew. Each member had the color palette of Browns, Reds, blacks and golds. Each member had a gold hilt on thier sword  _ “I guess that’s their symbol”  _ they grabbed the silver coin around their neck. The crew waited on the port for the male that was hanging on the Rigging “always making an entrance, eh Kuroo?” a feminine looking figure said, They had a hand on their hip “jeez don’t be like that Kenma '' Kuroo smiled and patted his shoulder. Walking forward to the market. 

The one called Kenma had a buttoned up dark red coat on and black pants held up with a brown belt. He held a blue covered book in his right hand. They squinted, trying to read the title. But it was covered but his arm. 

“Now lets meet with the king shall we?” Kuroo fixed his hat and cleared his throat walking down the street, making sure to flash his sword to the people in the market. Once the cats were down the street, the assassin slowly walked back onto the port, looking at their backs as the crew walked towards the castle. Sighing they grabbed one dagger from their belt and creeped up the plank onto the ship. 

Scanning the deck and checking behind wooden crates and inside barrels. The ship was clear on the deck. Making their way down the main deck, around them was the smell of sweat and something rotten. Squinting in the dark they made their way up to hide in the captain's cabin  _ “if I’m lucky I can kill him in his sleep”  _ backing up the stairs, they turned towards the door to the cabin. Slowly opening the door and turning to close it. They saw a neat desk with piled up scrolls and a long white feather next to a bottle of ink. Behind the desk was a daybed next to the window  _ “guess that's where cap’ sleeps”  _ walking to the window, they had a good view of the water below and the horizon. On the left of them was a large bookshelf filled with books that had lost their color over time, a wooden pillar was in the middle of the left top, hanging around the pillar was different colored tailcoats and hats. Running their hand lightly on each coat, slowly going around the pillar, their hand stopped on one coat. It was a dark green with silver buttons and silver fire decorating the bottom, the tail split in two and reached a point end barely touching the ground. The hat that matched was a black one with a dark green feather with silver dust at the ends making it shine a bit. 

Turning around for their back to face the pillar, a small couch with dark purple pillows. Above the couch was a needle point sword with a gold hilt, with small emeralds placed into the swirly loopguard and ending in a curl at the knucklebrow. Squinting at the flat of the sword was the name ‘Needle’ written into the sword  _ “I’ll steal this when I kill him”  _ before going to the right side they checked outside from the window in the door. Listening to the sounds around them, they didn’t hear anything but their steady breathing. Before turning around to the right they heard a soft shuffle. Whipping their head back to the window and leaning on the right side of the door away from the window with a hand hovering over their belt. Putting their ear to the wall they heard footsteps going up from the main deck.

Taking out their daggers and fixing the hood and bandana over their face they opened the door silently and rolled behind some barrels in time before a silver head popped up from the hatch. He was tall, really  _ tall _ . He had his back to them so they couldn’t see his face. But he had one hand under his shirt scratching his stomach and another fixing his silver hair  _ “who is this guy? He wasn’t on deck or mentioned in the scroll” _ he yawned and turned around with a confused face “huh?” finally turning around to look at the port, he had these mesmerizing green eyes. They couldn’t help but stare at his bright green eyes, they were beautiful. The silver-haired male shirked “ah! We’re at the iron islands! Stupid Shibayama not waking me up!” he ran over to the side of the ship slightly leaning over the wood railing and looked at the market “I won’t be able to catch up with them” he sighed and slumped on the railing. He then stretched his arms up, turning around and resting his elbows on the railing and leaning the small of his back on it too. They moved lower behind the barrels. Feeling something at their feet they turned to look. At the heel of their shoe was a small white mouse, looking at him with these big blue eyes. Glaring at the mouse like a ‘don’t do anything’ look. The mouse tilted it’s head and climbed up their leg. Shifting around they were sitting and leaning on a barrel. Trying to shake off the mouse from their arms as it crawled around them. They bit their lip  _ “stupid mouse that tickles” _ reaching to their back they finally grabbed the mouse. Looking back at the male he was still there with his left hand on his chin and his eyes closed. He looked deep in thought. Turning with a deep breathe in and slightly squeezing the mouse until letting it go. 

“Aw, he was trying to be friends” They were about to reply until they turned their head up, bending over on the barrels was the green-eyed giant. He had his head rested on his hand, smiling at them. Before he could speak again they leaped onto him making the male yelp, he fell back and they straddled his waist, holding a dagger to his neck “hey! Don’t get so hostile so quickly!” he put his hands up by his head so they could see them. Glancing at his hands and then staring into his eyes “are you going to turn me in?” the male laughed “why would I do that? We came here fully aware of thieves stealing” he smiled at them, throwing them off for a millisecond. staring into his eyes and slightly leaning forward  _ “He’s telling the truth”  _ they continued to stare unaware of the confused face on the males face  _ “they’re so close…”  _ he stared back into (E/C) eyes. Blinking and realizing the position they were in his face exploded red. Surprised at the males face they removed the dagger on his neck and jumped off him. Sitting  criss cross applesauce crossed legged on a barrel and wondering why he turned red  _ “was I staring too much?”  _ they put their elbows on their knees and cupped their face with one hand and let the other swing limp. 

Finally regaining composure the male sat up and lightly smacked his cheeks with his hands “my-my names Lev” he was looking at the deck and kept his hands on his cheeks. Tilting their head “why would you tell me that?” Lev moved his hands from his face and put them behind him so he could lean back. “You're not going to tell me your name?” Lev smiled again. They glared at Lev, they didn’t have a name to say. They needed to think of one. Fast. “my question first” they said, trying to buy time as they thought. Lev stopped smiling and looked at his feet slowly swinging “I dunno’ because I would like to know? And I don’t need to know your face” he turned and smiled at them again, as he thought that was a good answer. It was a good answer because they felt like they couldn’t lie to him now. But they can’t just say they don’t have a name. Or else that would raise other questions. So breathing in, they came to a name “my name is Gya (guy-ya)” looking down and running their finger over the rim of the barrel  _ “of course the only name you can think of is the name of the fruit you took from the garden”  _ they cringed at themselves. 

Lev stared at them. “Gya” he repeated, and they looked at him hoping he didn’t realize the lie. Instead he smiled at them “that's a nice name! Doesn’t tell me alot but it’s nice!” he mumbled the comment but they caught it “so Gya” Lev stood up and walked over to them “why are you on our ship?” they kept quiet. “If you're stealing something I could give to you” he said quietly “I was a thief once, like you”  _ “so he thinks I’m a thief from here. Good I can go off on that”  _ they looked at Lev with a surprised look, only half was faked because just a few moments ago they held a dagger to his throat. “I tried to steal from the Ghost but they caught me, Yaku defended me so I could live, but I had to join them” Lev had a nostalgic look on his face “Yaku’s always mean with me. But I know he cares!” he smiled. This was perfect. If they could join the crew and earn their trust he could sail them to lone island and meet with the client. They then didn’t have to get blood on their blades and clothes “who’s ghost?” they asked, tilting their head. Lev patted one foot down onto the deck “the Crimson ghost is our ship!” he brought his hand out to the deck. 

“I want to help people who had a life like mine” his smile became sad and he lowered his hand. “my sister was taken by some knights one day while we were playing in the fields. My father died looking for her and my mother fell ill. She's my only living family. I’ve been traveling with the pirates from kingdom to kingdom. But I haven’t had a single clue” he chuckled sadly “it’s been so many years. I don’t even know if she's alive” without thinking. they wrapped their arms around Lev’s neck. They had to reach up slightly because of how tall he was even if they were on a barrel. Lev hugged them back. “She’s not dead. When you lose faith in finding her. Then she’s dead” they squeezed Lev tighter.  _ “It must be nice having a sibling to look out for you”  _ the corners of their lips twitched up. 

Lev couldn’t cry. This was a total stranger to him. But he felt so familiar with them. Like he had known them his whole life. Hugging each other for a while. They let go when footsteps were heard from the port. Lev rushed to the side. Watching his crewmates walk closer to the ship. When he turned around to Gya. they weren’t there. He closed his mouth and went back to the barrels. Looking behind them. Lev spun around where he was looking for them, and then he looked up. Gya’s forehead popped up from the crow nest. Lev whistled “your a fast one” the rest of his crew's chatter could be heard now. 

“That king is a coward! If it was me I would stand up to Lord Oikawa!” Yamamoto’s loud voice could be heard loud and clear even from the crow nest “that’s King Oikawa to you!” Yaku slapped his head and you could hear them arguing. Lev waved to them as they climbed up onto the ship “Hey guys!” Yaku walked in front of him and crossed his arms “you’re oddly happy for being left behind” Yaku leaned forward and poked Lev in the side “what happened?” Lev yelped and ran to hide behind the main post. The others boarded and laughed. Two of them were on each side of a brown chest. It was Yamamoto and a buzzcut with brown eyes. He was wearing striped red and black pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a red sash over his right shoulder. “Lev! Help us with this!” buzzcut called him over. Lev nodded and lifted the chest from behind “put that in Kuroo’s cabin” Kenma walked on board, his nose deep in a book. Now they could see the title. ‘Buy the stars’. It was a beautiful title. They had read the book once before when on a mission to kill a lead maester (a maester is someone who keeps all the knowledge of the archives and stuff). The three carrying the chest pushed the captain’s door open and placed the chest by his desk. Going back out Kuroo closed his door and the crew got to work with lifting the plank back and untying the ropes. Lev climbed up the rigging to reach the crow nest. When Lev stomped his feet on the floor of the nest getting their attention. Their first reaction was to reach for their weapon. But seeing it was Lev they lowered their hand. “You’re always on guard, huh?” Lev sat down with them.  _ “I was so busy watching the other crewmates, I didn’t notice him,”  _ they thought. 

“Come on I’ll introduce you!” Lev climbed down without another word. They didn’t follow him down. They were thinking of ways to get out of the nest undetected. All they needed to do was kill the captain. Not join them. But before they could go with the plan they settled on, Lev was calling up to them “hey! Don’t worry I promise they won’t do anything!” they looked over. Lev had some of his crewmates around him. A kid with spiked up light brown hair, one with flat parted black hair and one looking right up with wide eyes. Shivering up his gaze they backed back “Fukunaga! Don’t scare them!” a new voice pitched in. finally coming to a conclusion they jumped down. Bending their legs and placing their hands down in the right moment. They landed in a frog position. Upon landing their hood and bandanna fell off and they caused the ship to sway a bit. Lev was surprised by their entrance, he was flustered  _ “starting to think this was a bad idea”  _ he blinked and shook his head “this is Gya!”

Looking up they saw three curious faces staring at them. The one with brown spiky hair gasped and spoke “I’m Inuoka! Welcome to the Crimson ghost!” he said. After he said that the one with flat hair started asking questions while the other just stared at them  _ “Leader owes me a break for this mission”  _ they fell back and onto their ass  _ “yep. I need a break after this”  _


	4. (3) Mermaid Scales

They were already far from the Iron islands for the ship to turn back. The Iron walls were destroyed on this side of the island. That’s how Oikawa and his knights took over the islands and killed their previous king. KIng Monikawa’s scared to defy him for he may end up like his brother. Dead with his body hanging from the destroyed part of the Iron wall. As a reminder that Oikawa ruled their Kingdom. 

“Hey guys!” The three stopped crowding them and looked to Lev. he had his arms crossed and a pout on his face “Introduce yourselves before asking questions!” Lev went over and helped them back up to their feet. Once they could stand again they went over to the side and sat back on the same barrel they were on before. “Are you ok, Gya?” Lev sat down beside the barrel. They nodded. “I’m Shibayama! This is Fukunaga and you already know Inuoka!” The flat haired male introduced themself and then pointed to the one who was just staring at him and then the one who was bombarding them with questions “I’m Gya” they said. Internaling screaming over the fact they didn’t think about their hood and bandanna would fly off. Inuoka was about to ask more questions before Yaku came over and pointed their sword at them. In reflex they jumped off the barrel and twirled two daggers out of their belt, getting into a fighting stance. Both glared at each other, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the stow away and their crewmate fight.

“Lev” Yaku didn’t take his eyes off of them when calling for the taller male “Who’s this?” Lev froze up and rubbed the back of his neck “Well They were going to steal some stuff but I stopped them a-and now they’re kinda… traveling with us?” he shrugged and nervously chuckled. Yaku took a deep breath in “Fukunaga. Restrain them” Fukunaga glanced at Yaku and them before going down the hatch to get some rope “Lev did you stop and think why a thief would have such weapons?” Yaku had a tick mark on his head. The crew were Laughing at Lev being oblivious, he looked to the ground and had a small blush over his cheeks. Yaku scoffed and sheathed his sword back to his side. Fukunaga was beside him with rope in his hands. Yaku taking it and unraveling it “ok so we can do this easily or we can throw you over right now” he stretched the rope up with a sadistic smile on his face. They couldn’t help but look away  _ “goddammit why are they all so attractive?”  _ Yaku watched their every move. He was surprised when they unbuckled their belt and stripped off their coat and armour and walked over to the main post sitting down silently. Leaving them in black pants and a tight top with no sleeves and the front being tied around their neck, leaving their back exposed. 

Sitting down with a playful smirk on their face, Yaku walked over and tied them to the post. Yaku made sure it was tight before walking towards the captain’s cabin. The layout of the ship was if you looked at it from the left side the captain’s cabin is at the right and the quarterdeck was above it. The door to the captain’s cabin was in line with the main post and behind the main post would be the hatch. Going down the hatch you would reach the hold where most of the crew slept the exception of Yaku who stayed at the crows nest. The anchor hanging on the side of the forecastle deck. The crew went back to whatever they were doing occasionally glancing at Gya tied to the post. Lev sat down next to them with a pout “your name’s not Gya is it?” they tilted their head to look at him, Lev averted his gaze down. They shook their head “so what are you really here for?” Lev’s gaze hardened, he really trusted a stranger because he saw something from them that reminded him of his sister. The dying flame of someone who has lost everything. He saw it when they attacked him.  _ “What did you lose?”  _ finally looking into their eyes “I can’t tell you that but I can tell you something” Lev straightened up, staring into their eyes intensely “I have no name” they smiled. A hand patted Lev’s shoulder, turning around he saw Shibayama with a stern face, he leaned to Lev’s ear and whispered “meet me in the hold” Lev nodded and Shibayama walked away. After sitting there thinking about what they meant by no name, Lev stood up and went down the hatch to meet Shibayama. 

“Yaku didn’t I tell you that this would happen?” Kuroo was sitting at his desk with one leg above the other, Kenma sitting on the couch under the sword Needle and Yaku standing in front of Kuroo’s desk with a straight face “the only reason he’s with us is because of you saying we could use him somehow” Kuroo stood up from his chair and dragged his fingers over the edge of the desk until he stopped right in front of Yaku. Leaning on the front of the desk he moved his upper body closer to Yaku “well…” he tilted Yaku’s chin up so they made eye contact “your little kitty cat has brought an enemy to the ship” Yaku couldn’t breathe. He didn’t dare too. This was Captain Kuroo of the Crimson ghost. The feared pirate who sailed with the king. Even if he was a part of his crew. Kuroo wouldn’t give mercy to someone who handed the enemy his head. “I don’t think Lev knew” Yaku spoke. He instantly regretted it, once Kuroo and his positions were switched and Yaku now had a sword to his throat “did I say you could speak?” Kuroo’s voice was dripping with venom. He was pissed. “Kuroo” a soft voice spoke. Kuroo looked over to Kenma, his gaze on Yaku “we could use them” shutting the book “Kuroo, let him go. He’s coming with me” Kuroo lifted Yaku by the shirt collar and threw him to Kenma’s feet. Yaku gasped for air and slowly stood up to follow Kenma. 

Kenma walked towards them and slammed his foot next to their head, waking them up from theri small nap. They blinked awake to see Kenma’s golden eyes glaring at them. Looking at Kenma up and down and then smirking “well, well, well~ you're a looker aren’t ya’?” Kenma’s gaze hardened and he kicked their cheek “tell me. Who hired you?” they spit out a bit of blood “you kick pretty hard for someone with a cute face” they chuckled. Yaku stepped back a bit  _ “they have a death wish”  _ he thought. The crew knew of Kenma’s way of getting people to talk. But that didn’t mean they were used to it. They still flinched sometimes. Kenma clicked his tongue “Yaku” the brunette straightened at the mention of him “untie them” quickly obeying he pulled out a small knife and cut the knot in the rope. As the rope fell they instantly jumped up and launched to Kenma  _ “I just need to get to lone island”  _ they smiled. Kenma dodged left, grabbing their arm and middle back he slammed them to the deck. They gasped. Kenma flipped them over so they were on their back and pressed his heel on their throat “Why are you here?” Kenma dusted his shoulder with the back of his hand. They grabbed Kenma’s leg trying to lift it up. But they were weakening from the loss of air. “Like hell I’d tell you” Kenma pressed down harder, they couldn’t breath. Their grip on Kenma’s leg weakening “you're going to suffocate at this point” he pressed down harder. Without replying with words they spat on Kenma’s shoe. 

“F-fuck you” they coughed out. Kenma clicked his tongue and removed his foot from their throat. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, he kneeled down and wiped his shoe. They rolled onto their stomach and held their throat  _ “he’s actually planning to kill me.. Bastard”  _ wiping the blood on their chin with the back of their hand  _ “I gotta find a place to hide”  _ slowly pulling themselves up into a kneeling position, the results of losing air were taking a toll on them. Their vision was blurry and their movements delayed a bit. Yaku was averting his eyes to his crewmates as they continued their tasks. Each one on guard. Shibayama had his ears covered and his eyes closed. Kai was by his side with one arm around his shoulders. Shibayama ran away from his family title and joined them not too long ago. He became Kai’s apprentice as a navigator. Kenma kicked their back and pressed his foot down on their back “Yaku” he clicked his fingers to Yaku “take them to the cell, I’ve had enough of their face” Kenma lifted his foot from their back and stomped on their head. Clenching their hands into fists they glared up at Kenma, who merely fixed his coat and walked over to open the captain’s door. Entering with a pleased smile “they’ll talk soon” Kuroo turned his head to Kenma as he entered “they always do” Kuroo nodded his head. 

Yaku had them tied up and was now dragging them down the hold. Going down a dark hall with few torches he opened an iron bar door. Inside was a dark room with a tall box in the left corner. It was covered by a sheet so you couldn’t see what it contained. The walls weren’t iron bars but thick wood. The only light was coming through the bars on the door. Yaku placed them in the middle of the room and closed the door behind him as he exited, taking a ring of keys from a hook on the wall by the door he locked the cell closed. After he hung the key ring back up he knelt down to look at them, his hand gripping a bar from balance. Blood was dripping from their mouth and head. A purple bruise on their neck where Kenma had pressed his heel “just because Kenma and I are on the same ship. Doesn’t mean I agree with his ways” he whispered. He stood up and walked away. Shielding his eyes from the sun as he reached the deck. Yaku walked over to the railing next to Shibayama “that was your first time witnessing that” Yaku patted his head “don’t worry. You sorta get used to it” Shibayama nodded as Yaku walked away. 

Down in the cell they rolled over to the right and leaned on the wall. Catching their breath and thinking of a way they could sail the ship to lone island, they closed their eyes and mumbled plans. Feeling something curl around their leg. They quickly strengthened their back and turned their leg to see what was around it “Oh. it’s a snake” on their thigh was a white and orange snake. Slithering up their chest to their right shoulder. Relaxing and resting their head on the wall they chuckled “little stowaway” the snake flicked its tongue and bobbed it head “I can help you” a soft voice whispered. Jolting up they stared at the snake “a ward?” the snake curled around their neck “smart one aren’t you? Yes. I’m a ward” a ward is someone with a connection to an animal familiar. They can see what their familiar sees “you're the one who sent this mission to me?” they asked. “You could say that” the snake slithered down to the floor and raised it head to them “I was here to spectate you but it looks like you’ll need my help” the snake tangled it’s tail into the rope knot and curled around it. Making it loose enough for them to stand up and shake the rope off “do you know the navigator of this ship?” they picked up the snake and let it slither up their arm “Kai Nobuyuki” the snake replied “why?” “no reason” they shrugged. 

Walking over to the covered box they lifted the sheet up a bit. It was a glass container. But it was too dark to see what was in it. The metal holding it together at the edges was decorated gold. Let go of the sheet they sat on the floor in front of it “what are you doing?” the snake tilted its head “I’m curious. It’s a glass box so the thing inside must be living. I have a plan but right now I must wait. And this box may have something that can help me” grabbing onto the sheet and taking a deep breath in. they yanked the sheet down to reveal a glass box with water inside “so much for useful” the snake scoffed. Walking closer and pressing a hand to the glass they squirted into the water “no. pirates wouldn’t keep an empty glass box in a cell for nothing” right after they said that a blinding blue light shone from the water. Closing their eyes and stepping back. Once the light had dimmed a bit they opened them. The snake's head popped out from behind their neck. Both at a loss for words “A merman” the snake gasped “I-I have to report this” the snake went down their body to a corner and curled up. The merman had a dark blue tail with white and cyan fins on his tail and forearms, His eyes were a glowing blue. Short, curly black hair and sections of his body were covered in dimly glowing scales, the reason for the blinding light. “You are quite handsome,” they said, not caring if they said it out loud. The merman tilted his head, his gills on his neck fluttering. “What are you doing here?” the merman lifted his tail and pointed at a section of it. It’s scales were ripped off “oh. Mermaid scales are known to have healing and underwater abilities” the merman sank to the bottom of the container and brought his tail to his face. 

“Change of plan” the snake slithered back to them “I don’t want the money I want him” the snake flicked it’s tongue “afraid I can’t do that. I already told my boss” grabbing the snake and bringing it close to their face “well tell him or the deal off. Also tell em’ to meet us on the route to lone island. We’re taking the west current ” after the snake hissed some insults, it finally agreed and dropped to the floor and back to the corner.  _ “An ambush would be the best right now” _ looking back at the merman he touched their hand to the glass “this is cruel. You shouldn’t be an object to sell” the merman titled his head slightly to look at them. Smiling a bit he touched his own hand to thiers. “My crew will be here any moment,” the snake said. removing their hand from the glass, they stood up and walked over to the cell door. Reaching their hand between the bars to reach for the key ring. The snake hissed and climbed up to the keys. Wrapping around them and bringing the keys to them. Fitting the keys into the keyhole trying to figure out which one was right. After three keys a click was heard. Smirking and turning the key and slowly opening the door. The merman knocked on the glass with a look of worry. They stopped and walked back to him. “I’ll be back. I promise” the merman hesitantly nodded. The snake hissed at them “we better go now” rolling their eyes. They stepped out of the cell leaving it open. Kneeling down the snake curled up their arm and rested softly wrapping around their neck. 

Walking down the hallway leading to the sleeping quarters of some of the crew. And finally reaching the steps up to the main deck. “My things are in the captain’s cabin. I want you to go in, come back and tell me where they are.” placing the snake down. It flicked its tongue and slithered up the steps. While waiting they sat down on a wooden crate by the steps. It was placed so if someone were to look down the hatch they wouldn’t be able to see if someone was sitting down there.  _ “This may actually take only today and tonight”  _ the sun was slowly setting, the ship's sails casting a shadow on the deck. A sliver of white could be seen from the corner of their eyes “it took awhile but your knives are in a desk drawer with your bandanna and your coat is hanging on a pillar.” the snake went back up to hiding behind their neck. Nodding at the snake they waited till the sun completely set. As the moon rises the ship halts in its voyage. Voices could be heard and footsteps reaching the hatch. Pressing their back flat on the side of the steps as the crew filled into the hold. Talking about their lives if they weren’t part of the crew. 

“I bet ya’. Yaku ran a bakery” Yamamoto laughed as he took a sip from a flask “he put up a fight and Kuroo got stuffed and just brought him with us” Yaku smacked him on the head and took the flask. Taking a long drink before speaking “Yamamoto was a tailor's boy” Yaku smirked, he went red and started rambling. Everyone was so busy laughing that they didn’t notice the shadow slipping up the hatch and towards the captain's cabin. Peeking through the window first. Nothing. Slowly turning the knob and entering. Once they were inside the snake dropped to the floor, lifting its head up and looking around “no one” it relaxed and brought its head back down while they let out a breath. Running their fingers through their hair an druffling it a bit before walking towards the desk. Opening each drawer and rummaging through them. Once they found their knives and belt they hung it over their shoulder and scanned the room for their leather armour. Eyes landing on the pillar covered coats. Carefully taking their coat from the hook and folding it over their forearm. “You know where my armour is?” walking to a bookshelf and running their hand over the books to see if one was a trigger. “Sorry no. but I think I may know” the snake slithered to the daybed behind the desk. Tapping it with their tail. It was hollow. Smiling and rushing over to kneel down infront of the bed. 

Pushing the mattress a bit to put their fingers in between the board and mattress. And pulling harshly to the board slipping forward. Inside was a compartment with their armour and sealed scrolls. “How’d you know?” slipping their armour on. The snake yawned “this was our ship before the cats got it” as they put everything on the snake slithered into the belt pouch “let’s just say we have a long history together” they chuckled and turned around “where is the captain and his right hand man?” looking around there didn’t seem to be any secret doors or anything. “Let’s leave before we find out,” the snake said. Slowly opening the door and exiting. “I’ll leave you now. We’re close” the snake dropped out of the belt and off the side. _“Turns out snakes swam”_ sort of confused them, shook it off and silently made their way to the railing. Looking over and staring into the sea. Only to see pairs of glowing dots. Each pair a different color “I’m guessing the one in the cell is part of your pack?” the glowing dots disappeared “don’t be scared. I’m a friend” at those words a head poked out of the water. White hair with black streaks and glowing Yellow eyes glaring at them. “I want him back” taken aback by the fact he could speak human tongue “you speak english” leaning closer to the water “I made a promise. I’ll somehow get him out” the merman’s eyes searched their face for signs that they were lying. But he didn’t find one “I told you” looking back into their eyes “I made a promise”.

“You better not be lying” another voice said. Turning their head to another merman in the water. Piercing brown eyes staring straight at them “another ship is coming” the white-haired merman waved his companion off “we’ll be waiting” giving them a side glance before diving down. When the mermen were out of sight they pulled out their golden telescope. Searching for the other ship he was talking about. Eyes finally landing on a ship sailing towards them away from the moonlight. With the same snake and skull on the sail and the wax seal.  _ “Time to finish this”  _


	5. (4) Kitty Cats And Snakes

Watching the ship approach closer they could make out figures on the forecastle deck. Three men with one standing on the bowsprit and two behind him on the forecastle deck. The one on the bowsprit had slick green hair and slit eyes. A buttoned up dark green coat and black boots and pants.  _ “The captain I’m guessing.”  _ looking at the two men at his side one had the same messy roster hair as the cats captain but he had a more tired look to his eyes. He wore a loose white shirt and green pants. The other had spiked up blonde hair. He had a black robe on with animal skins as a cape. And a familiar orange and white noodle around his neck.  _ “The ward”  _ folded up their telescope and moved to the left side of the ghost. Once the ships were placed side by side they stood on the railing and jumped over to the other ship, landing with a bow. “So you must be the reason I’m here” when they straightened up they held out a hand with the open scroll, the black haired one walked over and took it, examining the wax seal. Glancing to them and then back to the other two. The one in the middle smirked and nodded. “My name’s Hiroo. Welcome on board the Green Mamba'' his voice sounds bored almost. “You get the ship and cats if I take the merman” they said looking over to the other two men “if not deal’s off” glaring at him. The two men finally walked over “Daishou. And this is Kuguri'' he held out his hand. Not breaking eye contact they didn’t shake. Daishou scoffed and brought his hand down. 

He leaned closer to their face, their noses barely touching, both not backing down from this glare down. “A deal’s a deal” Daishou whispered. “Sakishima! Bring some of the men onto the deck” he called. Coming down the quarterdeck stairs. A male with light brown hair and dark blue eyes nodded and rushed down the hatch. They tied the bandanna around the bottom half of their face and covered their head with their hood. “Kuguri. Take your team for the merman” Daishou smiled. They kept a straight face.  _ “Something about these guys is unsettling”  _ they glanced around. The crew were all sharpening swords or loading cannons. “We’re taking precautions” turning their head to the voice. Kuguri was stroking his snake's snout with his finger “the cats are smart. We are not throwing away this shot” he smiled to himself. Daishou glanced at the two. Kuguri spoke and they only nodded in response.  _ “From what Kuguri said that merman could be of use to us. Why do they want it?”  _ Daishou’s eyebrows knitted as he thought. “Captain” “Hiroo” Daishou turned his head. Hiroo covered his mouth and leaned to Daishou’s ear. Daishou’s lips turned to a smile, Daishou clicked his fingers and the whole ship went silent. Everyone stopped. “We’re ready” the crew instantly went to positions. Some go behind Sakishima and the rest with Daishou. “Sakishima” the male called straighten “yes sir” Daishou pulled out a silver handled point sword  _ “same design as the sword named needle. But green and silver” _ they were standing next to Kuguri. “Needle and Arrow are brothers. Made for two best friends” Kuguri leaned to the side slightly and whispered to them. “How did you know what I was thinking?” they glanced at him. Kuguri winked “you were eyeing needle the same way back at the captain's quarters” they scoffed and turned their gaze back to Daishou’s sword “Needle and Arrow…” they had forgotten Kuguri was on board with them on the Crimson Ghost through his familiar. They remembered they never got the snake's name. But it didn’t matter anymore. Daishou lifted Arrow and pointed it to the crimson ghost “fetch” Sakishima had a crazed look as he pulled out two swords “we have orders men” Sakishima jumped to the crimson’s deck, rocking the ship slightly. “Follow through” his group followed him to the captain’s quarters. Daishou inhaled and drew back his sword. “Kuguri. Take them with you” Daishou pointed to the assassin with his chin. “Hiroo stay by me” he sheathed his sword. “Draw back your men” a deep menacing voice rang. Daishou hissed and carefully lifted his hands up lazily. “Kai. was it? You're the navigator of the kitty cats” Daishou had a calm smile as if he was speaking to a friend at an afternoon tea. “Draw. back. Your. men.” Kai had his sword to Daishou’s neck. Hiroo and Kuguri were both in defence stances, their hands hovering over sheathed swords. “Now now~ do nothing rash and you could join us” Daishou waved his hand in a circular motion. Hiroo was hesitant but he scoffed and put his hands up. Kuguri’s snake hissed at Kai and slithered into a pocket. Kuguri put his hands behind his head and yawned. “I’d rather die then join you. My crew trusts and respects me” Kai pressed his blade deeper into Daishou’s neck drawing blood. Daishou chuckled “so you’d rather die than betray them?” Kai glared at him, not responding in words. 

“Well we then have something in common” before Kai could react, an arm wrapped around his waist and a dagger slit open his throat. He coughed blood and dropped to the deck. Daishou swished his coat around looking for blood stains “did you have a better way? My poor coat” Daishou shrugged the coat off and handed it to Hiroo. “Your welcome” they rolled their eyes. They did stop a little to look at Daishou. Apparently he forgot a shirt under his coat. Underneath his chest was covered with a heavy scar going from his waist to his shoulder.  _ “What would a pirate do to receive that kind of scar?...”  _ they didn’t realise they were staring until Daishou coughed and smirked “see something you like?” They walked closer to Daishou and reached for his scar “how did you get this?”. Daishou flinched back, they quickly retreated their hand. He looked hurt. Not wanting to push further they turned to Kuguri who nodded and waved to some of the remaining crew on the Green Mamba. “Bold move,” Kuguri said. The small group slowly boarded the Crimson Ghost, He opened the hatch and held a hand for them. “I was just curious” they ignored Kuguri’s hand and walked down to the hold. “Down the hallway is where the merman is” They pointed down the hall right in front of the stairs “the crews asleep” looking around the cats were wasted and out cold. “take them up onto the deck. Akama, Numai with me” Kuguri pointed down the hall and he and two others separated from the rest.

They went back up and jumped to the Green Mamba. Kneeling beside Kai’s dead body. “What are you doing?” Hiroo leaned over their shoulder to see. “He was a trusted crewmate. If he was the one betrayed them. It should do at least some mental damage” taking out a dagger and flipping it with a small smile “alte volant” (fly high… get it? No? okay….) they whispered under their breath. They slowly cut around the base of Kai’s neck. Hiroo straightened up, watching them work.  _ “So this is how they earned the name of shapeshifters”  _ Hiroo watched with fascination. Wondering what training and skills would you need to become a faceless assassin. “Why’d you become a faceless?” he blurred out. They stopped, blood dripping down the tip of the dagger. “I didn’t. I was born with no name” Hiroo scoffed “that can’t be true. Where are you from?” “you don’t get it” they sighed “I was given to the faceless. No name and no idea where I came from” Hiroo was about to speak before they interrupted “people become faceless if they’re running from their past or they just don't have one. I don’t recommend it.” they wiped down the bloody dagger with their cloak and placed it back into their belt. Hiroo nodded and walked away. Not wanting to see the rest of their work. They slowly peeled Kai’s face off. Pulling it off like a blood cap. Waving it around like a white flag. “Now. the real fun begins” they laughed. Hiroo glanced back to them dancing around with Kai’s ripped off face, confused yet intrigued. 

Hiroo entered the Captain’s cabin. Daishou was wiping his sword with a white handkerchief sitting at the desk. Once he knew it was Hiroo who entered, he placed his sword down and folded the handkerchief and stuffed it into an inner pocket. “Captain. We’re ready. The assassin seems to also have a plan” right on cue they entered, dressed in Kai’s clothes “what are you doing?” Daishou asked, crossing his feet onto the desk. They pulled out Kai’s face and placed it on. The skin melted to fit their head until they looked like Kai in all shape and form “if what he was saying was true. I could pretend to be him to make them think  _ Kai  _ was the one who told them. Cause all they know is that I’m still down in a cell” placing their folded clothes and daggers into a brown backpack and tying Kai’s sword to their belt “so are we ready?” they smirked. Daishou motioned for Hiroo to leave. Hiroo glanced between the assassin and the captain before leaving. As the door shut, they pulled off Kai’s face relaxing into their own skin and blinking back to (E/C) eyes. 

As they slowly opened their eyes, Daishou was standing over them with a curious stare  _ “God damn why is he so tall?”  _ unconsciously moving back until they’re up against the wall. Daishou’s smirk grew with each step he took closer. “Hiroo won’t be back until the kitty cats are tied up and helpless” he locked them between his arms (tee hee~) and leaned closer to their ear, his breath tickling their neck with each word he spoke “what should we do while we wait?” their breath hitched and face dusted pink. Daishou let out a low chuckle, their breathing hitched and their heart raced.  _ “What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuckkk!! I kill people! Not make more!”  _ they thought in a panic. Daishou smirked at their reaction and pushed himself up, letting out a hearty laugh. “I’m kidding” he wiped a little tear “besides, I have someone waiting for me” he stared at the floor with a dreamy look in his eyes. “They must be really special then” they said, fixing up Kai’s oversized clothes, trying to forget what just happened. 

Daishou didn’t reply since a knock came onto the door. “Captain” Hiroo sounded out of breath. He took a moment to breathe before speaking again “we have them”. They quickly moved their hair up and let Kai’s face melt into their own, they cracked a few bones here and there making their build fit the clothes and Kai’s posture “never going to get used to that '' Daishou smirked. Flexing their fingers “you don’t need to be. We probably won’t be seeing each other again. Also I’ll be in Kuroo’s cabin, he has some nice things” Daishou laughed. “He does, doesn't he? Ah well… ya know we used to be friends, a long, long time ago. Needle and Arrow were gifts from our teacher.” Daishou grimaced at the memory “Kuguri told me'' they said blankly “I don’t need your life story. It’s nothing bad but, I’d rather not get attached to people I might murder later on” Daishou went quiet, “your getting attached to me?” “Why is that the only thing you listen to?” Daishou laughed and patted their shoulder “showtime”. The cold air hit their skin like pins, a shiver went down their spine. Daishou flicked his coat forward and walked the plank to the Crimson ghost. He had this crazed smile on his face, like he’d been waiting for this. With each step daishou took, a torch was lit on the Crimson ghost. 

“Good evening, Captain” Daishou tilted Kuroo’s hat up so he could see Daishou’s crew and a figure standing in the shadows “shoulda’ known it was you who sent an assassin….. That them in the shadows? Or’d ya let them go?” Kuroo laughed. Daishou smirked at him and glanced at his wasted crew tied up and unconscious “you’ve got new faces around” he flipped Arrow out of his belt and used the tip to tilt Lev’s face up. The russian idiot was smiling like a dork in love. Kuroo only smiled “well I’ve got what I needed from our dear King~” Kuroo purred, knowing fully how much Daishou despised Oikawa and his tyranny. Clicking his tongue he stood back up and motioned to the figure in the shadows “this isn’t the assassin… they went with their pay” as they stepped out of the shadows into the torch light, Kuroo’s mocking smile turned into a bitter scowl “know of our little insight?” Daishou smiled at the expression on the cat’s face. “Kai…. What did you gain from this?” Kenma had been listening this whole time, his face read of betrayal. “I gained something that Tyrant doesn’t have, an actual merman” putting on an act was their favourite part of being faceless, meaning they could say anything and people would believe it “unless  _ you  _ don’t keep you end of the deal?” they narrowed their eyes to Daishou who smiled sickly sweet “a deal’s a deal” the hatched flipped open, Kuguri stepped out with the other two carrying the glass box, the white’s of the merman’s eyes were now black and there was a rim of blue around the blue pupil in the middle, something to do with the moon’s powers. 

Walking over to the merman they pressed a hand to the glass “it’s me” they whispered. The merman recognizing the voice, smiled and fluttered his gills “I promised to get you out” 

The kitty cat crew were now waking up from their drunken state. Blinking and asking what happened. “You idiots were too busy getting drunk, the enemy escaped and informed their comrades, now they are hijacking our ship” Kenma sounded beyond pissed, he glared at the others as they hung their heads in silence. “Well we won’t be here for long” Kenma sighed and in a swift movement he cut the rope around him with a letter opener he grabbed and hid under his shirt, the snakes instantly got into fighting position while the assassin smirked “just as I expected from the cats right hand man” “you were always the better fighter Kai…. let’s hope your lessons weren’t a waste” Kenma launched himself to them, he flipped the letter opener around so the blade faced him, swinging it around at Kai (aka you, thought I’d add this). Kai turned his whole body to the left and deflected Kenma’s swinging arm with his palm. Kenma was quick to react and twisted around to face Kai, placing a foot behind him to stop his fall. In Kenma’s moment of recovery, Kai smirked and swung a leg under him, making him fall back and drop the letter opener. Kai picked it up and tucked it away in his belt “nice try” Kenma clicked his tongue. 

“A deal’s a deal, take the merman” Hiroo waved to the glass box with the back of his hand. Kai smiled sickly and pointed to the Green mamba “bring the merman there” they glass box was brought over the plank and onto the deck. When they were far from the torch light they took off Kai’s skin and ruffled their (h/c) hair. “Ready?” the merman glew a little, indicating he was ready, they hit the glass with the back of the letter opener they took from Kenma. The merman pushed on the glass and dived over the railing. They were about to walk off when a small squirt of water hit the bottom of their pant leg, leaning over the railing and staring down the water. The merman’s glowing scales were blinding, they squinted their eyes and shielded themselves with their arm. Realising this, the merman’s scales slowly dimmed down. “Thank you” he softly spoke “if you ever return to sea… call my name, I’ll return the favor” his friends were right behind him, though you couldn’t see their bodies you could see the soft glows of their tails. “What is your name?” they leaned down closer to the water. “Akaashi” they huffed and leaned back over “I’ll see you soon, Akaashi” they smiled. Swishing his tail up and diving deep down. 

When they retreated back over to Crimson ghost the kitty cats were all awake. Wide-eyed and confused. When they saw Kai on the enemy team their faces twisted into betrayal. They started shouting at him, or. What they thought was him. “Your shouts are useless. My loyalty is…… unwritten” they smiled sadly  _ “hope this sells it” _ . Hiroo was amazed, he was standing behind Daishou a little to the right, not saying a word. The faceless assassins amazed him. He wanted to know more. They took the faces of their victims and wore them as masks.  _ “Not humane at all”  _ he thought. 


End file.
